Frôler ta peau
by Tyanilisha
Summary: Quelqu'un est chez quelqu'un d'autre, et c'est une situation étrange. Vraiment. Tu es chez moi, je frôle ta peau. Shonen-aï, probable OOC, tout petit one-shot.


Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient.

Auteure: Tyanilisha, dîte Tynicyn. Dîte moi, accessoirement.

Couple: Pas drôle si je le dis. Shonen-aï

Résumé: Quelqu'un dort, et quelqu'un d'autre est allongé à côté de lui. Et quelqu'un d'autre est réveillé, et il en profite. Parce qu'après, ce ne sera plus possible.

**

* * *

Frôler ta peau.**

A chaque instant, je frôle ta peau.

Je m'enivre.

Je frôle ta peau.

Ta peau, si douce, un peu hâlée, tes mains un peu calleuses.

Je frôle ta peau.

Je n'y crois toujours pas, tu es ici, tu es à côté de moi, tu dors, et moi je frôle ta peau. Comme on frôle un mirage. Sauf que tu n'es pas un mirage. Puisque je frôle ta peau.

Sans savoir pourquoi tu es là, dans le fond, sans savoir ce que tu fais chez moi, pourquoi tu es venu, pourquoi tu dors, contre moi.

Dans le fond, je n'en ai pas besoin pour frôler ta peau.

Laisse-moi frôler ta peau, je ne te toucherais pas, laisse moi juste te frôler, t'effleurer, savoir combien tu m'es inaccessible, , comme un miracle je frôle ta peau en rêvant plus.

Ne te réveille pas et laisse-moi frôler ta peau.

Je me dépêche, je profite, et tu n'en sauras rien. Rien de ce temps que je passe à t'observer, et à frôler ta peau.

Et je pourrais rêver que je te frôle, et que tu es éveillé.

Parce que tu ne me laisseras plus jamais le faire.

Parce que dans quelqus heures, tu crieras tous ces mots blessants. Tu m'insulteras et partir as en claquant la porte. Je ne dirai rien. Les mots font moins mal quand on les attend; quand on les connait. Ou ils le devraient. Faire moins mal.

J'ai l'habitude, quelque part. Nous sommes ennemis, non ?

Je frôle ta peau.

Je frôle ta peau et j'espère.

Je m'enivre de ta peau, je m'enivre de toi.

Alcoolique, drogué, dépendant, accroc. De toi.

Je frôle ta peau, ma drogue. J'aurais mal après, j le sais, j'en suis conscient, douloureusement conscint, et le manque de toi sera atroce.

Un jour, je me sèvrerai de toi.

Le jour où mes trois coéquipiers déposeront une gerbe de roses sur mon corps. Des roses pourpres. Comme tes cheveux. Elles brûleront avec moi. Je serai incinéré, je veux l'être, car il ne faut pas qu'on se serve de mon ADN dans des buts égoïstes. Il faut qu'il disparaisse avec moi.

Je frôle ta peau.

Je suis vivant, étendu contre ton corps tiède. Contre ta peau.

Dis-moi.

Dis-moi, qu'est-ce qui t'a mené chez moi cette nuit, pourquoi tu étais là, sur le paillasson _Bienvenue _couvert de boue, pourquoi tu m'attendais devant chez moi, en larmes, épuisé et muet.

Je me demande s'ils t'ont encore blessé.

Tu es si fragile. Les phrases s'ancrent dans ta tête, et tu souffres. Je le sais. Après tout, je suis télépathe. Je le sais, et je frôle ta peau en espérant que tu ne cauchemardes pas, que tes morts ne te hantent pas. Que les mots de tes coéquipiers ne te tourmentent pas.

Pas le courage d'aller voir dans ta tête.

Pas envie de trahir ta presque confiance.

Je frôle ta peau, frustré de ne pas pouvoir faire plus.

Plus que de te laisser me rejeter, me crier dessus, me traiter en dangereux ennemi, la plupart du temps. Presque tout le temps.

Tu sais, je voudrais tellement plus. Faire tellement plus.

T'aider, t'embrasser, battre tes démons, caresser tes cheveux, les ébouriffer. Chasser tes cauchemars, te serrer dans mes bras, comme je l'ai fait tout à l'heure, quand tu t'es effondré dans mon deux pièces.

Tu as pleuré, un peu, presque pas, mais tes yeux étaient rouges.

Tu t'es muré dans ton silence, en me laissant te bercer. Je t'ai bercé longtemps, et tu m'as embrassé. Lèvres contre lèvres.

Je me souviens avoir retiré le pull que tu portais à même la peau.

Ton torse arbore des cicatrices fraîches et d'autres plus vieilles, que j'effleure. J'effleure, j frôle ta peau.

Des sanglots violents t'ont secoué, tu me regardais, avec tes yeux pleins d'eau. Tu me regardais et j'avais l'impression que tu te noyais et que tu appelais au secours.

Tu respirais trop vite, trop bruyamment.

Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé pour que tu sois dans cet état.

Je frôle ta peau, elle me dira peut-être ce que tu ne me dis pas.

Je m'inquiète. Parce que tu ne devrais pas être là, pourtant je frôle ta peau. Tu ne devrais pas être là. Tellement d'autres personnes auraient du être là pour te consoler. Tellement d'autre personnes auraient pu. Mais tu es là, avec moi, et je frôle ta peau, encore et encore.

J'attends que tes yeux gris s'ouvrent et que tu parles.

Même si tu me détestes, tu es blotti contre moi.

Et je frôle ta peau.

Tu laisses faire.

Tu ne dois pas me haïr tant que ça, je crois.

Puisque c'est vers moi que tu es venu avec tes angoisses et ta douleur.

C'est moi qui t'ai bercé.

Dis-moi, Aya, dis-moi …

Par hasard, ne tiendrais-tu pas un peu, rien qu'un peu…

Ne m'apprécierais-tu pas un petit peu ?

Je frôle ta peau et tu t'éveilles.

Je t'aime.

_Fin

* * *

_

Tyani: Ça fait combien de moi qu'elle traînait au fond d'une chemise ?

Tyni: Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire ^^°

Tyani: Et franchement, c'en est une fois de plus écoeurant de guimauve. Beurk.

Tyni: Et alors ? C'est choouuuuuuu, non ?

Tyani: Presque … Ça le serait, si c'était moins … Plus sanglant.

Tyni: …

* * *

**Tyanilisha**


End file.
